The Carnotaurs and Sharptooth attack!/Bruton's sacrifice
Here's how the Carnotaurs and Sharptooth attack and Bruton's sacrifice goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. it fades to the next scene outside of the cave as the rain continues coming down, and then we see shadows of strange figures and in the next shot it shows the Carnotaurs and Sharptooth! As lightning flashes in the sky, the three carnivores walk towards the cave. As Aladar, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear were asleep, they are awaken by the the sound of rumble as they wake up they see the three carnivores as the four gasp silently Brian: quietly Are those.... Bruton: quietly Shh. walks up beside them Carnotaurs. And the Tyrannosaur. see the three predators outside of the cave as they head closer and closer Sylveon: quietly Little Bear, isn't that Tyrannosaur that Sharptooth guy you told us about? Little Bear: quietly Yeah, that's him. But I don't understand, how did he came back to life after we successfully drowned him? Brian: quietly That's not important right now. What matters now is that we have to get away from them as quickly as possible. Aladar: quietly What do we do? Bruton: quietly Wake the others. of the cave, the three carnivores are coming closer and closer. And back inside everyone else is waking up quietly, as Aladar and Brian go and wake up Zoe and Sunil Brian: quietly Guys, wake up. Zoe Trent: sleepy Uhh, what is it? Sunil Nevla: sleepy Yeah, I'm still sleepy. Brian: quietly No guys, we gotta go now! It's Sharptooth and the Carnotaurs.... Zoe Trent: up immediately SHARPTOOTH?!?!?! Sunil Nevla: up immediately AND THE CARNOTAURS?!?!?!?! Url wakes up after hearing the two scream as he screams, as Aladar shuts his mouth, and Brian coves Zoe and Sunil's mouths as the two look out of the cave as the predators heard the screams as Aladar and Brian held their breath Sharptooth: growls and the Carnotaurs then start to sniff around trying to look for whoever made the noises Brian: quietly Alright, I'm gonna release my hand from your mouths, but try not to make a sound, and keep it quiet! Okay?! Zoe Trent: quietly Okay! Sunil Nevla: quietly Okay! Brian: quietly Okay. removes his hands from their mouths Go! and Sunil quietly walk away and try not to be noticed by the predators. As Aladar, Brian, and the others start to move deep into the cave, but suddenly Baylene accidentally lifted her neck too high and lifted a few ceiling rocks Baylene: Oh! one rock fell and slid to the main cave entrance Eema: Oh! Aladar and Brian: gasp two try to grab it, but it was too late Brian: quietly No! rock stopped just outside the cave entrance, as the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooh look down and growled at it. Aladar and Brian couldn't move, as the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooh peer their heads through the rainy waterfall of the cave searching who's inside the cave, but have no idea that Aladar and Brian are right in front of them as Plio gulps in fear, as Yar puts a comforting hand on her arm as even Sylveon gulps in fear as Umbreon puts a comforting paw on her paw. The younger Carnotaur and Sharptooh start to growl and try to see who was inside the cave, but it was too dark. But then they saw something, but it was too blurry but then lightning flashes and it exposes Brian and Aladar and the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooth charges right towards them! Younger Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and Aladar then run for their lives, as the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooth are chasing them Aladar: GO, GO!!!! HURRY!!!!! Brian: RUN FOR IT GUYS!!!!!!! Brian and Aladar run faster, the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooth gain closer on them Younger Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!!! Brian and Aladar come up to Eema who wasn't moving fast enough Aladar: Move it, Eema! pushes him to make her go faster then the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooth soon catch up to Brian and Aladar Younger Carnotaur: ROAR!!!!!!! Sharptooth: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucy Heartfilia: ALADAR, BRIAN, LOOK OUT!!! Aladar and Brian pulled back as the Carnotaur grabs Aladar's tail, as Sharptooth grabs both of Brian's legs as Eema then runs for it Plio: ALADAR!!!! Sylveon: BRIAN!!!! then hears them all screaming as he stops and looks back and remembers on what happened to the scout, as the younger Carnotaur and Sharptooth pull Brian and Aladar down they prepare to eat them, when the older Carnotaur arrives by cutting into the two and wants to have the first bite as the three then start brawling, but then suddenly Bruton arrives and shoves the three carnivores and frees Brian and Aladar Brian: Bruton, what are you doing? Burton: I'll hold them off! You help the others! and Aladar get back on their feet as they run to the others, but as they run to the others, they hear Bruton bellowing loudly the three carnivores as they turn back with worried faces. Back with the battles, Bruton roars fiercely last the three predators as the predators roared right back at him, as Sharptooth tries to scratch him with his claws but misses and the younger Carnotaur charges at Bruton, but Bruton backs him with his tail as he hits a rock column, then suddenly Bruton looks up and he sees a giant rock falling from the ceiling, and that gave him an idea. He charges at the older Carnotaur and Sharptooth as they hit the younger Carnotaur and break the rock column, as the whole rock celling collapses as rocks start raining down as Brian and Aladar came back Aladar: Bruton! Brian: Come on! Hurry! tries to make it to Aladar and Brian but he is baffled by rocks, as Aladar and Brian try to get to Bruton, but suddenly as more rocks baffled Burton, he is then buried and crushed by a large falling rock Aladar: Bruton! NO!!!!! and more large falling rocks continue to rain down and it soon finally stops as Aladar and Brian cough from the dust that the rock rain as caused as the two rushed to where Bruton got crushed by the rock Aladar: Bruton! and Brian clear the rocks, but they soon discover that Bruton had died from the rock fall. As Aladar and Brian were shock and saddened by their discovery, as Plio and few of our heroes come beside them Plio: You did what could. Sylveon: You couldn't had saved him, Brian. Brian: Well I should have! It's not fair! He deserved to get to the Nesting Grounds.... and now he's not. Kron left him to die! And he is gonna pay for what he's done! they all hear one of the Carnotaurs and Sharptooth roaring from the rubble, as Aladar angrily looks at the rock rubble as it slightly moves as Aladar grits his teeth. But then it shows that only the older Carnotaur and Sharptooth had survived the raining rock as they emerge from the rubble, as the Carnotaur and Sharptooth look back at Aladar and our heroes, as the older Carnotaur sees it's partner who had died from the rock fall. And the two make their way out of the cave, and as Sharptooth leaves the cave, the Carnotaur stops and looks back on it's dead partner Carnotaur: growls ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Sacrificed scenes